Fruits Of The Night
Треклист Fruits Of The Night Viva La Money Тексты песен Fruits Of The Night Dangles of dust Itching for the last Goes around Dum, dum Shadows go out Streets come alive Shake some phone for relit it on And I check in Someone I thought Someone the same I give you hand Then I'll be wait Showing no game But here's no prey Shoulda be Fruits of the night Got hard it slow When it's not I got my fruits of the night Oh, that's get so dumb So romantic Wicked princess Wanna the best All dressed down to get up the prince And I'm becoming smile Hearonic while Hey, don't you know You got caught it, yeah, yeah And I'll beware You wanna that And she wanna sale I give you hand And I check in Showing no game Where ain't flame There's just stop here Fruits of the night Got hard it sl ow When it's not I got my fruits of the night Oh, that's get so dumb So romantic Ooh, what you need That special key You're so weird up on your knees Going for this Dying for that But that's just normal cigarette Fruits of the night Got hard it slow But it's not Fruits of the night Just a photo So romantic Fruits of the night I got my fruits of the night, yeah Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night, yeah Do, do, do, yeah Fruits of the night I got my fruits of the night, yeah Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night, yeah Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do do do do do, wow Yeah Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night until fade Viva La Money Got make them holla Like "ihaa" my lover Just to how you're ready Boogie Make rich cheap nights To get a good price All just fall Somehow I talk my Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money I gotta hot cheap thrill And you pay, feel your needs Even get the set of keel Faith I hate to the heart Make plan too small Can bring the fire Today, today Hey Viva la money Viva la money, money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Yeah And they make you feel good But it make you bad And it make you harming But it make you sad And it making you do right But it make you wrong But it's still wheel raw Aware, where you go I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money, money I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money until fade Категория:Рок Категория:1979 Категория:1970-е Категория:Синглы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:Rough